Sol :: Entre 2 Mundos
by Aramati
Summary: Nao é exatamente uma fic, nem é do Harry Potter. Mas.... Ps: Supresas sinistras !


**[ & $ # § +Aramati+ § # $ & **

**1ª°& Única**

**Entre Dois Mundos**

Tarde da noite, Solange ainda estava no colégio terminando de copiar a matéria. Quando já estava de saída, ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do teto. Algo caiu do forro no fundo da sala. Solange percebe que se trata de um rapaz. Ela prefere nem saber o quê ouve, passado o susto apenas lhe estende a mão, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele, como ela, tem cabelos e olhos pretos e a pele clara. Só que seus negros olhos são profundos e penetrantes como um poço sem fundo, e sua pele é branca como cera. Veste-se em estilo gótico, com um sobretudo preto de detalhes vermelhos. Solange o achou muito bonito.

Ela se apresentou por Sol, como é conhecida. Ele deu uma risadinha muito doce e charmosa.

-O que quê deu? Qual a graça? – perguntou uma confusa Sol.

-Nada não. É bonito! Sou Rufus, a seu dispor.  
E seguiram pela alameda em uma animada conversa. Fizeram logo amizade.

Com o tempo, Sol sentiu uma estranha atração por Rufus. E alguns dias depois ela já andava com a turma dele que é um tanto grosseira, totalmente gótica, mas animada. O problema era mesmo um loiro, cujos cabelos iam-lhe até os ombros e os olhos são azuis acinzentados de aparência sinistra, chamado de Galego. É quem mais importuna Sol. Ele exerce uma espécie de liderança na trub, e uma certa soberania sobre Rufus que Sol não suporta.

Mal havia conhecido a trub, já havia começado a se vestir no estilo gótico que tanto gostou em Rufus. Uma noite ela apareceu com um enorme crucifixo prata. Rufus o encarava de um jeito estranho.

-O que foi? Não gostou?

- Nada, nada não. – e sorriu docemente. Sol sabia que ele não gostou do acessório, então nunca mais o usou.

O que a jovem realmente gostava mesmo era ficar só com Rufus. Ele a esperava depois do colégio e passeavam a noite toda. Aventuravam-se em prédios e arvores, descobriam cantos ocultos da cidade, ou apenas curtiam a noite. Em duas semanas já eram namorados.

Num sábado resolveram jantarem juntos pela primeira vez. Foram para uma pizzaria muito simpática na 7 de setembro, a Blu Pizzas. Sol pediu uma de alho e cebola com pepperoni. Rufus a encarou com uma careta.

-O que foi agora?

-Ham... Você não vai querer que eu te beije tão cedo, vai?  
Deram muitas gargalhadas. Ele, apesar de quieto tem um senso de humor viril e um sorriso encantador. Sol sente-se derreter quando o vê sorrir daquele jeito. Faz parte de seu charme, além de seu ar misterioso.

A trub costumava 'dar um tempo' numa praça ou em alguma parte da margem do rio. A preferência deles e, prioridade, do casal é a margem atrás da praça Biergarden, onde fica um meandro e uma confluência do rio. Uns acham que o lugar tem um clima muito romântico. Sol costuma assistir o crepúsculo ali ao lado da ponte do Garcia, e, assim que escurece, sobe a trilha que atravessa um jardim para encontrar seu namorado no 'banco do Lula'.

Domingo eles querem aproveitar esse clima. Degustam um bom vinho enquanto desfrutam do silêncio, da companhia, do céu estrelado da fria noite de inverno e trocavam caricias. Ficaram entre as árvores da praça a madrugada toda. De manhã, Sol estava sozinha e coberta pelo sobretudo preto e vermelho do namorado, algo muito romântico na opinião dela. Essa manhã ela não vou o dia nascer, mas foi a segunda-feira mais feliz da vida dela.

Terça-feira à noite, estava toda a trub reunida lá na Biergarden outra vez. Sentados na grama, encostados em arvores, em silêncio ou fazendo bagunça. Rufus estava sentado no chão e Sol deitada apoiando a cabeça no colo dele. Estava tudo bem até Galego resolver começar a chateação. Apontou um montinho que o reflexo da luz revela ser marrom, disse zombando para Sol o usar de travesseiro ao invés do garoto. Como que intencionalmente, uma brisa ventou contra o montinho levando ao casal um terrível cheiro de animal morto. Ela deu um gritinho e Rufus a puxou correndo para longe, sob as risadas do Galego.

Seu ultimo elo com o dia eram suas amigas, então Sol arruma um tempo na quinta-feira para se atualizar nas novidades através delas. Ela soube que andavam acontecendo muitas coisas estranhas na cidade. Uma muito curiosa era o aparecimento de capivaras mortas na beira-rio, apresentando um par de furos no pescoço e pouco sangue no corpo. Uma amiga explica: "Deve ser uma nova espécie de morcego". Outra zomba: "deve ser o chupa-cabra". Depois dos risos Sol ligou as informações e fez cara de nojo.

Tirando as amigas, a jovem praticamente não tem mais ligações com a vida diurna. Ela dedica cada vez mais de seu tempo ao namorado. No inicio ele a esperava no fim da aula, às vezes aparecia antes e ficava em frente ao colégio, na mureta do prédio, com a trub. Mas agora, cada vez mais, ele aparece no começo da noite e Sol mata aula, ou ele chega entre 7 e 9 horas e ela foge da sala para sair com ele. Sol dorme após o amanhecer, dorme quase o dia todo e acorda antes do pôr-do-sol, e passa cada vez maior parte da noite com Rufus. Sua mãe preocupava-se mais e mais com as companhia, os horários, a aparência e o comportamento da garota. Então pediu, praticamente implorou, para que a filha maneirasse com as mudanças. Sol sabe que vai ser muito difícil pois sua ligação com Rufus é muito forte, mas prometeu tentar.

Na semana seguinte, Rufus esperava por Sol ansiosamente e sozinho, em frente ao colégio. Mas ela só apareceu 5 minutos antes da aula começar, e vestindo roupas 'normais'. O rapaz fez uma expressão mista de surpresa e decepção. Sol passou por ele, lhe deu um sorriso de desculpa, passou a mão em seu rosto e lhe estalou um beijinho, depois disse:

-Não vou poder sair agora, lindo, tenho que me 'comportar' de hoje em diante. Te vejo depois da aula.

Rufus não disse nada. Só fez biquinho e uma carinha de cãozinho carente e ficou parado na escada olhando Sol se afastar colégio adentro. Nesse dia ele não a esperou.

Depois da aula ela esperou sentada no ponto ao lado do Colégio. Não demorou e seu namorado apareceu saindo da lateral do ginástico e se despedindo da trub, que seguiu em direção à XV. Quando a vou deu um grande sorriso e foi até ela.

A semana foi seguindo na nova rotina. Só na terça-feira eles se viram antes da aula. Ela espia pela janela mas ele não a espera mais lá. No final da aula ele estava chegando, vezes com a trub vezes se despedindo dela. Se a mãe de Sol não tivesse pedido reforços aos professores e colegas a jovem não se manteria em sala. Sol está em sala, mas sua mente está longe, em Rufus.

Sábado ela saiu antes do pôr-do-sol, contra as ordens da mãe, estava decidida a aproveitar o Maximo de tempo possível ao lado de sua paixão. Porém Rufus está estranho, fraco e distante. Sol desconfia que seu namorado está doente, mas ele não falou nada.

Domingo passeavam os dois silenciosamente, de braços dados, ela apóia a cabeça no ombro dele. Estava preocupada, ele está distante e quieto demais. Certo ponto do caminho, depois do shopping, ele parou, pulou a proteção da calçada, ajudou Sol a passar também, deu alguns passos até um local menos íngreme. Sol preocupou-se, ele está muito sério. Ela temia que sua rotina desagradou Rufus, e que ele possa querer terminar.

Ele passou a mão levemente no rosto dela, olhou fundo em seus olho, estava com um ar sério e com aquela expressão de cãozinho triste. Nesse momento ele poderia pedir qualquer coisa que Sol sem pensar, até a vida se fosse necessário.

-Preciso falar uma coisa muito séria. –Sol tremeu, por um instante achou que ele iria mesmo terminar o namoro. Sua expressão indica que o que vai dizer lhe é muito doloroso

-Eu... – ele baixou a cabeça, ela teve a impressão de que ele estaria chorando já, entretanto não viu nenhuma lágrima. Começou a encara-la, uma mão no roto e outro segurando uma mão dela.

-Já contou pra ela? –O coração de Sol deu um pulo. É Galego mais uma vez metido entre eles. Ele está encima do corrimão da proteção. A expressão de Rufus mudou, agora está assustadora. Ele encara o loiro e silaba entre os dentes:

-Não... agora não, Galego.

-Você sabe o que devemos fazer... com ela... agora. – disse pulando em direção ao casal. A face de Rufus mostrou desespero. Ele implora, querendo mandar:

-Não! ...Ainda não...

-Não precisa, deixe-me... 'mostrar'- e se aproxima ameaçadoramente de Sol que recua amedrontada.

-Galego... –Rufus o encarou profundamente como se discursasse algo com os olhos. –...não contei nada.

Este fez uma careta ameaçadora, afastou-se de Sol fitando-a com desprezo e foi embora. Sol correu para os braços de Rufus assustada, decidiu que, seja lá o que for que Rufus quisesse lhe contar, ela não queria saber.

Nessa semana eles se encontraram depois da aula, todavia ficavam juntos por poucas horas. Quase não conversaram e, é claro, não tocaram no assunto de domingo. A aparência de Rufus ia de mal a pior. Cada vez mais pálido, as olheiras mais escuras e profundas, andava mais devagar e falava mais baixo. Sol estava preocupada, mas não perguntou sobre o assunto.

A relação deles foi se estabilizando, mas nada de passeios com a trub. Na quarta-feira, depois de se despedir do namorado, a jovem foi para casa sozinha e, no caminho, cruzou com o Galego. Assim que o viu levou um susto, parou, respirou fundo, deu meia volta e começou a correr. Quando deu por si, ele havia segurado-a por trás, lhe apertava a cintura com um braço e tampava a boca com a outra mão. Cheirou-lhe a nuca, a lambeu do pescoço até a orelha e estalou um beijo no rosto. Ele largou-a bruscamente, mas quando sol virou-se não havia ninguém ali.

Quinta-feira, já faz uma hora que a aula acabou e que Sol procura seu namorado. Ela desce a alameda em direção à beira-rio, onde costuma acha-lo. Porém algo a faz mudar de idéia, ela vai no sentido contrário, em direção ao inicio da XV. Enquanto atravessa a porte sobre o Garcia, vê um vulto familiar entre as arvores no Biergarden. Desse a trilha que atravessa o jardim e aproxima-se do vulto.

Ela vê uma loira acariciando o cabelo negro de um rapaz. E reconhece Rufus, entretendo-se com o pescoço da bonita loira. Sol fica tão revoltada que atira suas coisas pra cima e sai correndo. Na correria escorrega e suja-se de barro vermelho, o que alimenta sua fúria. Atravessava a ponte quando ouviu um grito agudo vindo da margem apenas apressou sua velocidade. Correu sem rumo até parar numa pracinha com chafariz. Sentou-se num banco, pretendia pensar no que viu, porém acabou deitando-se e caiu no sono.

A claridade a estava acordando. "Já deve estar amanhecendo", pensou ela. Ouvi muito barulho e levantou-se num pulo. Olhou para cima, não viu o sol, céu está nublado, mas ela reconheceu a torre do Castelinho. Os funcionários do Tunga a olhavam com estranheza. Começou a correr pensando no que sua mãe diria, olhou para traz e viu a torre da matriz marcando quase 9 horas. Sol desesperou-se, a cidade já estava abrindo. Então correu mais velozmente, atropelando muitas pessoas pela XV. E que desculpa daria à sua mãe? Pensou em dizer que passou a noite no apartamento de uma amiga, mas como está sem sua bolsa, tem que ir até lá, no Garcia.

Quando chegava perto da ponte que não queria mais ver, porém teria de atravessar, percebeu um movimento estranho do outro lado. Viaturas policiais, ambulâncias e imprensa cercavam o lugar. Atravessou o cerco, não por curiosidade, mas porque um policial havia acabado de achar sua bolsa. Enquanto se aproximava, os oficiais no local a olhavam com suspeita. Chegou até um deles, esticou o braço e antes que dissesse qualquer coisa perguntaram com frieza se essa bolsa lhe pertencia. Nem precisava responder, sua roupa denunciava sua vinda anterior ao local.

Perguntou para o policial que vinha lhe interrogar se foi assassinato ou não, não lhe respondeu, ouviu dos enfermeiros algo que soou como "anemia provocada". Ela viu a maca passar, trazia uma jovem branca e gélida, pelas roupas e pelo cabelo Sol a reconheceu como a garota que estava com seu namorado, ex-namorado.

Na hora um sentimento vingativo lhe tomou conta, mas logo deu lugar a sensação ruim de ver um cadáver. Em seguida lhe vieram as duvidas, afinal Rufus estivera com a loira noite passada. Pensamentos ruins sobre ele lhe invadiram a mente. Mesmo assim Sol confirmou ter estado ali ontem e negou ter visto alguém, afirmou que esteve cedo para assistir o pôr-do-sol.

Já seguia, seu rumo quando ouviu um grito de espanto, uma enfermeira assustou-se quando viu os dois furos no pescoço da morta. Sol ficou mais confusa ainda. Pôs a mão na boca, iria gritar ou chorar? Ficou chocada demais para ter qualquer reação, além de correr. E correu sem rumo, quando deu por si estava se aproximando do colégio.

Esquivando-se conseguio chegar até o ginástico sem ser vista. Deu a volta e entrou pela porta dos fundos que costuma estar aberta nesse horário. Sol precisava pensar, ficar sozinha, e sabia que o ginástico vazio é um bom lugar para isso. Escondeu-se no hall interno, se escorou numa porta, pôs a mão no rosto e sentou-se, chorando.

Ouviu uns sons e burburinhos vindos de trás da porta. Esta, que sempre esteve trancada, agora estava aberta. Sem pensar em nada, Sol entrou, vagarosa e sorrateiramente. Um abafado, porém agudo, grito arrepia Sol, com o susto ela despencou do assoalho velho. Encontrava-se numa galeria escura. Quando sua visão ia acostumando com a escuridão, a baixa luminosidade lhe revelou uma estranha visão. Estava toda a trub com aparência entediada, do outro lado encontrava-se Rufus, parecia deprimido, mas saudável. E atrás dele, o Galego entretia-se com o pescoço de uma jovem que, Sol percebeu, está morta. Com mais este susto Sol deu um grito com toda forca. Em uma fração de segundo, uma dúzia de olhos sombrios viraram em direção a ela. Neste instante todos se levantaram. Rufus que se espantou ao vela, pareceu tentar socorre-la, pois agora toda a trub a perseguia ferozmente, mas fora impedido pelo Galego, que o segurou por trás. E essa foi a ultima vez em que Sol viu a luz do dia.

Por: Itamara Xavier

Educanda


End file.
